outrageousfandomcom-20200214-history
Vern Gardiner
Vern Gardiner was a love interest of Rita West and is the possible father of Wolfgang West. Biography Early Life Vern grew up in the Rhondda Valley in Wales. He emigrated with his parents to New Zealand when he was 14, moving onto Aztec Road in Henderson, a suburb of Auckland. Relationship with Rita West He was neighbours with Ted West, his wife Rita and their son Wolf. Vern started an affair with Rita, which resulted in a pregnancy. Ted was imprisoned in 1970, and Rita moved up North to conceal the pregnancy, and gave the boy up for adoption when he was born. Vern, meanwhile, took a scolarship at a boarding school, where he excelled. He started university, where he was introduced to LSD. He later took a holiday job in Hawke's Bay, where he grew marijuana. He also met a group called Blerta, some "crazy people" living in a commune.http://westsidetv.co.nz/vern-gardinerVern Gardiner on westsidetv.co.nz In 1974, he returned to Aztec Road and made advances toward Rita, who told him to stay away as her husband had returned. Vern would watch as Rita and Ted had sex, which caused Rita to try and get rid of him by serving him lamingtons laced with rat poison. This landed his father in hospital, but he forgave Rita. He proposed that she run away with him and find their son, and showed her a large stash of marijuana as a way to provide for her. She told him to be patient, but later called the cops, and Vern was arrested for posession of drugs.Westside — ''"All That Impedes Thee from the Golden Round" Isengard nudist colony When Vern got older, he lived at Isengard, a nudist colony overlooking West Auckland. He had 5 wives, including Sonya Stephens. Vern took Rochelle Stephens' virginity at age 14. Vern later disbanded Isengard, keeping the property and enraging his wives. Vern took up a job in politics. Season Three Gary Savage is interested in buying the Isengard property and contacts Jethro West to try and purchase the property off Vern. But when Jethro contacts Vern, Vern does not want to sell the property until a small problem is resolved. Sonya Stephens wants to release a book about her time at Isengard, and its nearly election time for the West Auckland council: Vern fears this will harm his electoral status. Jethro organises for all Vern's ex-wives and Vern to meet again and sort things out. They sort everything out and Vern signs the property over to Jethro, who later sells it on to Gary for a bigger price. When Vern learns of this, he threatens to have Jethro killed. Season Four Loretta West works out that Vern is the man Rita cheated on Ted for and she confronts him. To make herself look more pleasing so he would reveal all, she dresses in a similar fashion to Rita. Vern admits everything to her and asks Loretta out on a date. She accepts and they head out to a restaurant. Rochelle spots them and breaks the news to the Wests. But Vern shares some shocking news to Loretta when she learns he may be her grandfather as he was sleeping with Rita at the time of Wolf's conception. Loretta goes out to dinner with him again but breaks it off as it was potentially incestuous. Personality and traits Vern was intelligent, soulful and romantic. When he was in love with Rita at a young age, he was very passionate, borderline obsessive and naive, making plans for their life together even though it was apparent that she didn't want that, and even spying on her lovemaking to her husband. Appearances * [[Westside|''Westside]] — "All That Impedes Thee from the Golden Round" Notes and references Gardiner, Vern